villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jacob Goodnight
Jacob Goodnight is the main antagonist of the 2006 slasher film See No Evil and its sequel See No Evil 2. He is a psychopathic murderer who kills nearly all the protagonists in the film, save for three. He is portrayed by WWE superstar Kane. History As a little boy, Jacob was abused and tortured by his mother in order to see the sin. Thinking he was the hand of God, she used him as a tool of mass murder, having her boy kill anyone she wished. See No Evil After refusing to kill a girl with religious markings, neighbors had reported screaming and alerted police. Frank Williams and his partner entered the run down home and encountered the girl before the bulking murder attacked. He killed Williams' partner and knocked off the officer's arm with an ax before being forced to retreat by a bullet to the head. Years past and Jacob and his mother moved base to the broken down Blackwell Hotel where they once again started their operation of cleansing the world of sin. Seeing Frank's name in the newspaper, she arranged a small band of delinquents, headed by Williams and another officer, to fix up the hotel in return for a month off of their sentence. As the clean up began, so did the slaughter as the deadly psychopath began to watch his victims. He kidnapped Kira Vanning, but refused to kill her for the religious tattoos on her body. Trapping her in a cage, he left to continue his carnage, killing Williams and several other members of the group until just three were left. Christine and Tyson rushed into his lair, attempting to free Kira, but the killer soon returned. When Tyson was creating a distraction so Christine could free her friend, the killer found his next victim and crushed Tyson, and soon returned to his prize, still trapped in the cage. Christine watched, hidden underneath several blankets, as Jacob's mother entered the room. Yelling and insulting her son for allowing another girl to survive, she enraged her son to the point of he lifting her up, and throwing her across the room, her old body being impaled on spikes. In a rage, Jacob grabbed the girl out of the cage and carried her off to another room where he entered into a trans, allowing Christine to move and once again try and save her. Jacob attacks as he hacks at the closed elevator with an axe.]]As Christine held a gun to Jacob's head and pulled the trigger, the empty clip sound brought the psychopath out of his trans, bringing him back to the mission at hand. Goodnight gripped both girl's throats, prepared to choke both of them to death. As their deaths seemed unavoidable, Michael rushed into the room, steel pipe in hand. Bashing away at his form, he allowed the girls to escape his grasp and grab a pole from the bed. As Jacob was distracted, he was forced out the window and soon stabbed in the eye with the bed pole. In agony, Jacob fell from the window, striking the sides of the hotel several times before crashing into the glass roof of the garden below. Finally, his body slipped off the end of the pole before crashing to the ground, impaling his heart in the process. See No Evil 2 Jacobs returns in See No Evil 2, awakening in a morgue and begins another killing spree. ' ' Gallery Jacob Goodnight.jpg|Goodnight inside a lift Jacob Goodnight 2.jpg Jacob Goodnight 3.jpg|Goodnight spying on his victims Jacob Goodnight 4.jpg|Goodnight dropping one of his victims from a window Jacob Goodnight 5.jpg|Goodnight crushing another of his victims to death Jacob Goodnight 6.jpg Jacob Goodnight 7.jpg|Goodnight in a trance Jacob Goodnight 8.jpg|The maggot-infested hole in the back of Goodnight's head Jacob Goodnight 9.jpg|Goodnight being impaled through his eye with a bed pole Goodnight's death.jpg|Goodnight lies dead after falling out of a window and through a glass roof Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Axemen Category:Sociopaths Category:Barbarian Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Child Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Rogue Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Stranglers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Slashers Category:Bogeymen Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Living Villains